


Don't hide no more | Jikook

by ChaitanyaChinky



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Kissing, Bullying, Fluff, Jeon Jungkook & Bambam are best friends, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Taehyung | V Are Best Friends, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Yugyeom Are Best Friends, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, M/M, Park Jimin Is a Sweetheart, Slut Shaming, highschool, jikook - Freeform, kookmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 00:51:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15718545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaitanyaChinky/pseuds/ChaitanyaChinky
Summary: Jimin smiled at him.Smiled at him like he didn't just break his heart barely a year ago.Jungkook couldn't lie he was still breathtakingly beautiful.Still too alluring.And he hated that.Hated himself for being so weak for Park Jimin.The same Park Jimin who broke his heart into a million pieces.





	Don't hide no more | Jikook

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! I hope you guys like my oneshots. Thank you for all the love so far and if any of you want to talk to me about anything from Jikook to life hmu on Wattpad. Its the same username.

     

 

“Hey guys look isn't that Park Jimin ? What a freak! What is he doing here ?,” Yugyeom pointing at the boy who was shyly walking through the door into the classroom.

Everyone’s eyes turned to him but one person was faster than others. It was none other than Jeon Jungkook. As soon as he heard the name Park Jimin his eyes immediately darkened in anger as he snapped up his neck to see the boy himself standing infront of the whole class.

Jungkook felt alot of emotions surge through him but the most prominent one being anger. He was angry at how beautiful he looked. Angry at how he looked perfectly at ease while he was having a hard time breathing. He hated how Jimin made him feel just with his mere presence. Overall he hated the fact that Jimin still had his heart in the palm of his hand and managed to make him breathless.

There he stood looking oh so perfect while he was a mess inside.

“ Look ..is he wearing makeup?? What a whore ugh maybe his boyfriend Mr.Moneybags has a fetish for pretty boys. Eww sick ,” Bambam spat as the teacher asked Jimin to introduce himself and asked him to sit in the empty seat beside Taehyung.

Jimin introduced him and Jungkook all their memories together come flooding back all at once. His voice was just how he remembered it sweet as honey melting every part of his soul. 

He couldn't keep his eyes of the boy and anyone would have noticed his harsh stares at him. Jimin eventually did. As soon as their eyes met  Jungkook’s world stopped. His cheeks were on fire. His veins were pumping as the muscles on his neck tightened.

Jimin smiled at him.

Smiled at him like he didn't just break his heart barely a year ago. 

Jungkook couldn't lie he was still breathtakingly beautiful. 

Still too alluring.

And he hated that.

Hated himself for being so weak for Park Jimin.

The same Park Jimin who broke his heart into a million pieces.

Anger surged through him like a wild bull as he just tore his eyes from his beautiful face. He could swear he saw hurt in those eyes but he couldn't bring himself to care. He had destroyed whatever they had himself and now he was just smiling at him like everything was the same. 

No. Jungkook wouldn't let it happen.

From the peripheral of his eye Taehyung had seen everything from the way Jungkook’s eyes brightened up at the sight of the boy to the way his eyes darkened. He knew Jungkook still loved the boy and it was painful for him. He had seen Jungkook when Park Jimin left him. He had turned into a lifeless doll. He was alive but not really. It was almost as if the actual life had been sucked out of him.

Park Jimin had simply left Jungkook with his heart broken into millions if pieces with no one to pick them up.

Taehyung ,Yugyeom and Bambam had seen him go through it all and honestly it had been a very rough for them. They still remembered how they found Jungkook on the ground sobbing his eyes out with his knuckles turned white and his body shaking. Never had they seen their friend so broken.

The reason he was crying that day was because he had just been dumped by his boyfriend of 4 years.

Needless to say Taehyung since that day hated the boy's guts. He hadn't known Jimin all the while Jungkook was in the relationship with him and had only met him a few times since the boy was apparently orphan and worked part time to pay for his dance classes and college having no time to hangout but he seemed to make his best friend happy so he was courteous enough with him. But that day when he saw his bestfriend so dull so lifeless he swore to god that the day he found Park Jimin again he would make his life living hell.

And here was...right infront of him.

As Jimin started to walk past him he put out his foot tripping the boy who immediately fell on his face. All the students snickered none of them trying to help the boy before drawing the teacher's attention.

“Ahh Owch ,” Jimin winced as his head spun from the impact of his fall. 

Taehyung just smirked in accomplishment and bended over whispering “Aww too bad karma’s a bitch , whore .” 

“Park Jimin are you alright ? Do you need to get it checked ?? I can see a bump forming. Janelle come here and take him to the nurse. I think he needs to get it checked,” the teacher ordered while Jimin protested.

“ Aah miss its fine. It's just a little bump. It doesn't hurt that much don't worry ,” Jimin spoke flashing a grateful smile as she helped him up while the other students kept snickering at him going as far calling him airhead and klutz under their breath.

Jungkook couldn't care any less he was over Jimin.

At Least he believed so and didn't once spare him a glance.

Jimin with the help of the teacher managed to stand up and sit as she passed him one last worried glance before continuing the class after Jimin reassured her.

Jungkook didn't want this. He hated feeling like this. Feeling so vulnerable and weak. Jimin made him this way. The memories were fresh in his mind. The very memories he wanted to wipe off his existence. Memories of him.

Flashback

Jungkook was walking excitedly to meet his boyfriend after a long day at school for a date at their favourite cafe. The bounce in his step was enough to show that he was really looking forward to this meet.

Little did he know everything would come crumbling right down.

He sensed it as soon as he entered the cafe. Jimin seemed so far away even though he was right beside him. When he hugged him he could swear the boy stiffened slightly before melting into his arms. The atmosphere was tense and Jungkook didn't like it at all. He felt all jittery all of a sudden but then tried to relax thinking of spending time with his boyfriend.

When he glanced in those eyes he loved so much unlike the twinkle he saw most of the time , there was emptiness and despair swimming in them.

“Jiminie ?? Baby is something wrong ? ,”Jungkook asked when he saw Jimin shake slightly.

Jimin’s throat immediately tightened as he balled his fists before finally opening his mouth for the first time.

“Let's break up..Let's break up Jungkook. I’m done with this relationship. Let's just end this once and for all,” Jimin spoke emotionlessly.

Jungkook felt like the air had been knocked out of his lungs. His throat immediately closing up as he choked out in disbelief “Baby ...what ...what do you mean? Is this a joke ?? Okay haha very funny ...Where's the cameras??”

Jimin just gave him a sad smile before uttering the crushing words again.

“This isn't a joke Jungkook. We are done. Bye Jungkook and don't try to contact me ever again ,” Jimin spoke getting up from his seat and walking towards the door leaving with a heavy heart and leaving behind a broken hearted Jungkook.

After Jimin had dumped him Jungkook was the human embodiment of a zombie. He didn't sleep , he rarely smiled , he didn't bother eating. He could think of only one person.

Jimin.

What went wrong ? Why did he leave him with nothing but empty promises ?? Why did he break his heart ? Was he not good enough for him ?

Jungkook was barely coping with the heartbreak when another bomb was dropped on his head. 

Jimin had dropped out of school and was apparently living some guy called Yoongi in a fancy house.

Jungkook would have thought he was Jimin’s relative but the thing was , Jimin was an orphan. So, the only explanation behind why Jimin could be living with Yoongi was that he probably moved on.

It hurt him deep within his soul that Jimin chose money over him. But ofcourse he was always worried about money and complained about it being never enough to pay his rent. He worked several jobs a day to just pay his fee and barely survive. So, getting a rich boyfriend was exactly what he needed huh?

Jungkook couldn't believe he was thinking about Jimin so lowly but being left with no explanation whatsoever had caused his brain to go haywire and give into the rumours. His worst fears were confirmed the day he camped out in front of Yoongi’s house and saw Jimin and Yoongi walk out. Yoongi was about to get into his car when he pulled Jimin into his arms and kissed his forehead softly before whispering something.

Jungkook immediately looked away , wiping his tears harshly with his sleeve. The action was so intimate that Jungkook almost felt as if he was intruding on their privacy. Without looking back he immediately ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He kept on running till his lungs couldn't take it anymore. 

That night changed everything for Jungkook. That night he decided Park Jimin was dead to him.

His friends were his only solace. When Taehyung , Yugyeom and Bambam found him in front of their door 1 in the morning with ragged clothes and blotched face with tears. The three of them didn't hesitate to immediately pull him into a group hug. 

Jungkook’s dam had burst as he sobbed hard into his best friends arms. Those three were his pillar of support from that on. 

Taehyung knew nothing about Jimin but he swore that the day he saw Jimin he would lose all self control.

End of flashback

After class bell rang Jungkook immediately rushed out of the class because he couldn't bear to be in such proximity with the boy any longer.

Jimin just looked dejected but didn't push it. As he went to his lockers to get his books. Taehyung , Yugyeom and Bambam immediately approached him.

“Hey guys look if  isn't the pretty boy. I bet he wears a bra underneath his clothes too ,” Taehyung snickered.

“Ooh i bet its a lace one hahaha. I wonder if he has a pussy too considering the whore he is ,” Yugyeom spoke with a smirk.

“Guys i think the only thing Mister wanna be girl here needs is a boob job and voila he shall be a perfect slut. Just like Mister Moneybags wants ,” Bambam added.

Jimin heard everything but chose not to respond because he didn't want the matter to further escalate. He knew they were Jungkook’s friends and were probably pissed at him but he couldn't let them affect him. He just wanted to live his life normally. 

So , he turned around with a blank and was about to leave when he felt a tight grip on his wrist. He was slammed hard into the lockers as he winced in pain.

Taehyung was now holding him by the collar and he smirked “Looks like little Jiminie needs to be disciplined. Listen here fucker i don't know why and why you are here but let me make this clear. I will make your life a living hell. Karma’s bitch and its coming for you. Hold on tight ‘cause its going to be a bumpy ride , slut .” 

Taehyung then released his grip on Jimin’s collar causing him to fall flat on his butt. Tears immediately made their way into his eyes as he sat their unable to move due to the excruciating pain in his bottom and humiliation. 

Still somehow he managed to get up and drag himself outside to the car which was waiting for him. 

Jimin had hoped to talk to Jungkook atleast once but the boy avoided him like plague and his friends made it a thousand times difficult. They bullied him everyday. Calling him insults , dumping their food all over him and thrashing his locker. 

Jungkook wasn't aware of this at all. He didn't know Jimin was being bullied by his very friends until one day.

He was sitting gloomily under the tree when he heard a few snickers which sounded familiar. When he approached the noise it turned out to be his friends who were beating someone up black and blue. 

He was shocked. He had never seen his friends so angry at someone. It was three against one and the person was completely defenceless. He didn't even try to fight back. Almost as if he had accepted his fate. 

The face of the guy wasn't visible from he was standing until Taehyung finally moved away after kicking the boy’s lifeless body. It was then he saw the face.

The one face he loved so much painted in hues of blue and black with bruises.

The face which belonged to Jimin.

He forgot everything he had in mind in the exact moment he saw his body lying so lifeless. He was starting to run his way when he saw Jimin struggle to get up and when he finally did he immediately slipped again rather harshly and Jungkook was shocked to see all his hair come off with the impact.

Jimin was wearing a wig.

Why ?

He immediately rushed towards him and without a word scooped him up into his arms making Jimin let out a surprised squeak. 

“J-Jungkook? I’m sorry,” Jimin whispered before he slipped into deep slumber.

Jungkook immediately rushed him to the hospital in his car tears streaming down his face. Jungkook had forgiven him the moment he saw his face. But he never had a chance to tell him because Jimin immediately passed out. Jungkook couldn't think straight with an unconscious Jimin lying in the backseat. 

As soon as they arrived he immediately lifted Jimin into his arms and rushed inside where the nurses arrived with the stretcher and carried him inside.

It seemed ages before the doctor came out and he had a grim expression on his face. When Jungkook looked at him expectantly the doctor curtly replied that Jimin was conscious now and he could see him.

Jungkook immediately rushed inside but was stunned to see Jimin lying there with bruises all over his face and a busted lip. The dam broke down. Jungkook was hysterically sobbing as he rushed towards Jimin and took his hand into his very own.

“ I’m sorry. I’m so fucking sorry...i couldn't protect you. I’m soo s-sorry ,” Jungkook whimpered only to look up and see Jimin smiling at him.

“No Kookie it wasn't your fault. I’m sorry. I guess i deserved it. I broke your heart. I think their reaction was only them being overprotective of you. They hate me.”

“How long?,”Jungkook growled.

“What?”

“How long have they been bullying you ba- Jimin?”

Jimin could literally see fire in his eyes. He was hesitant to respond but meekly responded.

“A week”

“I’m gonna kill those bastards ,”Jungkook spoke balling up his fists. 

“No wait Kookie please stay...stay with me. I owe you explanation...please baby,” Jimin spoke with a voice so tender and raw that Jungkook felt shivers up his spine. Jimin had called him baby. The endearment he used when they used to be together.

“Please sit down Kookie,” Jimin spoke pointing towards the chair which Jungkook pulled up and sat beside his bed.

“Jungkook firstly i want to apologize...shush let me speak. I’m sorry for breaking up with you. I did it because i loved you too much to have you suffer ,” Jimin spoke and Jungkook looked at him with tears in his eyes but didn't say a word. He was too confused.

Jimin noticed this and chuckled softly. “You look lost Kookie ...confused ??,” Jimin asked and Jungkook nodded.

“Why did you break up with me so suddenly Jimin ?? Why are you wearing a wig ?? Why did you live with Yoongi ?? I -.....,”Jungkook babbled pouring out all the questions at once and Jimin just looked at him with affectionate eyes. There was no doubt the two of them cared deeply about each other and distance had only brought them closer.

“Let me start from the starting Kookie. That day i broke up with you was the day my treatment was starting. My treatment for cancer Kookie ,” Jimin finally spoke as Jungkook’s world fell apart.

He felt horrible. Guilt hitting him from every corner. Jimin was diagnosed with and fighting for his life when he was in wallowing in self pity when he could have been providing support to him.

“I’m okay now Kookie. The treatment went well and about Yoongi and Hoseok- ,”Jimin started only to be cutoff by Jungkook.

“Hoseok ?”

“Yeah , Hoseok. He's Yoongi’s husband. I thought if you knew about Yoongi , you must have seen Hobi too. He was always there ,” Jimin spoke and there it was. The second hit of guilt.

How could he think so low about Jimin. He should have known that Jimin was never the type to choose money over love. He should have known. He should have trusted him.

If Jimin noticed Jungkook’s guilty expression ge didn't show it on his face and continued his side of the story. 

“Kookie you know right that in this world i had no one who i could call as my blood. The day i called you to meet up was the day my reports had arrived and i had been diagnosed. I was already struggling with jobs and barely had any money. I had lost all will to live when Seokjin...he was my doctor told me about this program that was ongoing to support cancer patients. It was for people like me , who had no one to call as their own. No money to pay for their treatment. I met Yoongi and Hoseok through that program and they immediately wanted to pay for my treatment even though i barely had a chance to make it out alive. Yoongi and Hoseok were like two brothers. Pillars of support i never had. They not only payed for my treatment but also took care of me this whole time. They treated me like their child. Kookie.. you know something… out of all the things that i went through..breaking up with you was the hardest thing i had ever done. I really believed back then that i wouldn't make it. So, i thought it was best if i made it easier for you to forget me. I decided i would break up with you so that you would come to hate me and eventually move on with your life. I couldn't bear to make you suffer as i went through those procedures. I couldn't do that to you Kookie. You were and are the most precious thing in my life. I just wanted to protect you baby. I wear makeup because i lost my colour due to all the treatment and also my hair. Though its growing back really fast. Well that's my end if the story baby...and i hope you forgive me. I wish i could call you mine but after all i have done to you i don't think i deserve it. So, i understand if you don't want to have anything to do with me ,” Jimin finally spoke putting an end to all if Jungkook’s questions and Jungkook could barely breath. His lungs clenched inside of him as his heart constricted with the painful feeling of guilt.

“I don't deserve you Jimin...i really don't. Here i was whining to everyone about how much of an asshole you were while you were just trying to protect me and handling everything on your own. I didn't make you feel protected. I didn't ever make you feel like you could trust me. I was never the man you needed back then Jimin. I should have shown. Shown you not in words but actions about how much i cared for you and that you could lean on me when times got difficult. I was a kid who didn't know anything. I am sorry i couldn't be there to hold you , to comfort you , to kiss all your tears away back then and now. I was never there for you Jimin. I don't deserve you but i’m selfish and i still want you….if you’ll have me...b-baby ,” Jungkook sniffled as Jimin gently caressed his cheeks slowly getting up but wincing in pain.

Jungkook hissed as he pushed up the pillows to make him comfortable and Jimin just flashed him a loving smile.

“Kookie you may never realise but you were always there. You were the reason i actually fought through the disease. I wanted to see your smile. I missed it so much. I was willing to sell my soul to the devil to see it again. You were my will power Kookie. I lived because of you...i lived for you baby because i realised i had someone. Someone who cared for me more than any parent would. Someone who loved me for me not caring about my past. You were my near future and i fought back for you because i wanted to make my dreams into a reality baby. I wanted to sleep and wake up next to you. I wanted you to be the one who puts a ring on my finger. I wanted you back Kookie. I wanted and still want you so bad. So, if there is a consensus here i think this is the time you should lean in and kiss the fuck out of me. Just like the older days ,” Jimin smiled teasingly as Jungkook face lit up at his words.

Not waiting for another second Jungkook immediately leaned in cupping Jimin’s cheeks lovingly as their lips were barely brushing. Their foreheads were touching and breaths muxing with each other. “I love you.” Jungkook whispered before locking his lips with Jimin’s swollen ones. The kiss was soft but desperate and needy at the same time. Both of them poured their one whole year of turmoil and frustration into the kissing. Both of them kissed like the world would end any second. At some point Jungkook was no longer sitting on the chair but straddling Jimin. Jungkook kissed him and pulled away to breath only to dive right in. He didn't care about his lungs. He didn't want to breath if it wasn't with Jimin. Jimin’s absence made him realise his value in his life. Jimin was his everything. He wasn't just a crush or a quick fuck. He was his heartbeat. Everytime his heart sped up , Jimin was the reason behind it.

“I love you so fucking much baby. I missed you. Don't ever do that again please. It killed me. It absolutely killed me. My love for you has only grown since last year and i don't think i can live if you ever leave me baby ,” Jungkook spoke between the kisses as the room got warmer by every passing second. Jimin bit Jungkook’s lip playfully before giggling out in response

“I never will Kookie. This time i am here to stay.”

Jimin spoke as he pulled Jungkook closer by his hair kissing him again and again till he couldn't feel his lips. When they pulled apart Jimin patted to his side and Jungkook immediately lay next to him looking at him with a expression so deep and raw that Jimin felt weak under it.

“Baby ...you don't need to hide no more. You're beautiful and i hope you know it. If you don't i’ll make sure to remind you everyday.”

“I know Kookie and i love you baby.”

“I love you more.”

“But i love you the most.” 

After Jimin was discharged Jungkook stuck to him like glue but Jimin wasn't complaining. Jungkook refused to pick up Taehyung’s calls as well as Yugyeom and Bambam’s. They had gone far past their line. Although they were his friends there was a limit to everything and hurting the only person he cared about was going too far. He refused to acknowledge them at school too. Jimin had had enough of this. All three of them had apologised a million times. As soon as the news spread about Jimin in the newspapers, due to him being a miracle case if survival the three of them had pieced everything together and felt the impact of the guilt hard. They had apologized to him everytime they had a chance and Jimin being the kind soul he was forgave them. Jungkook however was unwilling to let go. He couldn't believe his friends would stoop down so low but when Jimin looked at him with those puppy eyes he couldn't just say no. He forgave them curtly telling them to mind their business the next time. Jimin had pulled all five of them into a group hug as he giggled at his cute boyfriend’s whines.

“Hey ...Bun look at me….i love you so much,” Jimin spoke seating himself in Jungkook’s lap as he circled his arms around his neck happy that everything was sorted now and there were no bad feelings.

“Well baby i love you more than life itself ,” Jungkook spoke before pulling Jimin into a passionate kiss as the three other boy’s hooted and whistled for their two friends making both of them smile into the tender kiss.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed!!~ 
> 
> Thoughts??


End file.
